freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Retro Minigames
UNLOCKING THE MINIGAMES HOW TO UNLOCK THE MINIGAMES: Through watching players on YouTube, I've discovered how to unlock two of the minigames. Others, we're gonna need to collaborate on how to unlock. 1. Balloon Boy's Air Adventure https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4ZxNUG3Uvw You go to Cam 8 and double-click on Balloon Boy's drawing 2. Stage 01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2Dg1ZT3wP8 There are clickable tiles on the room you're sitting in. They are in a three-by-three section, similar to a telephone dial. If you think of the top row of tiles as "numbers 1, 2, and 3", then "dial" 3 9 5 2 4 8 3. Mangle's Quest (EDITED!) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6vakURPJC0 GOT A BETTER VIDEO. On NIGHT TWO ONLY! play with the arcade buttons. 4. Happiest Day (EDITED!) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3libPbWi_o Click on the marionette poster a few times, on Camera 3. 5. Chica's Party https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AqVVOBsKYk No description given on how it's found. WARNING: LOUD SCREAMING AS SOON AS THE VIDEO STARTS. It was found by some very hyped kids. They film how they found it, but I can't tell what they're doing. EDIT: CHECK THE MINIGAMES PAGE. IT IS COMPLETE FOR THIS GAME NOW. Click on the four cupcakes on Night 3. This could be the key to unlocking the Good Ending, guys! :D HylianDev (talk) 08:00, March 3, 2015 (UTC) End of Night Minigames Should these not be also included? granted, they are always played, being part of the story, but they are still minigames, are they not? Jc3833 (talk) 23:21, March 3, 2015 (UTC) just fyi there are multiple ways of completing each minigame, This youtuber, Suzy Lu has found probably all the minigames and alternate ways of completing them! check it out... https://www.youtube.com/user/SuzyLuGME TheVillain94 (talk) 03:29, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Basic Walkthrough So, to summarize all the minigames that are manually activated and their order: After completing a Night, a minigame takes place depicting the animatronics being dismantled by the Purple Man. Within these minigames are clues on how to activate minigames from the cameras. These minigames are activated accordingly. Night 2 BB's Adventure: Activated by double clicking BB's poster on cam 8 and collecting all balloons, the last requiring the player to jump out the top left part of the screen, falling to the bottom and getting the last balloon in an area to the right. for the balloon boy minigame when you get all the ballons jump into the top left wall for more minigame, give cake later Mangle's Quest: Activated by clicking the buttons on the left arcade machine in cam 7 in this order: Top left, bottom left, top right, bottom right. Avoid the man and collect mangle's parts, then jump out of the top left part of the last room, using balloon platforms to reach a birthday cake Night 3 Chica's Party: Activated by clicking on all the cupcakes in cams 2, 3, 4,and 6. Collect all the cupcakes and enter to the top left of bottom floor and give cake to child (need at least 3 cakes by avoiding the children) Night 4 Stage01: Activated by clicking on the 3x3 tiles left of the desk closest to the door in this order: 395248. Clip left through the wall spamming Bonnie's phase shift (S key) and reach the purple zone, which can be found by going Left, Down, Down(reaching bottom), Right, Right, Up and Left, Up, Up, Up(reaching top), then Right and clip through the wall to give the cake Night 5 Happiest Day: Activated by clicking on the Marionette's face in the poster on Cam 3. Simply walk all the way to the right and give the child the birthdaycake, leading to a cutscene and unlocking minigames in the Main Menu, as well as completing the requirements for a good ending, so long as you don't encounter a game over on Night 5. --- As far as the requirements for a single run go, completing each of these minigames in their respective order earns the player 2 stars on the Main Menu, as well as unlocking the minigames in the Extras section. For achieving the Good Ending, I'd assume it requires a perfect run, but I personally haven't tested it (watching a streamer go through the steps at the time of posting). As for exiting a minigame without giving the child the birthday cake, I have no idea. Happyday82 (talk) 05:06, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Shadow Bonnie Conjecture It seems a little bit dumb to use RWQFSFASXC as a canon name, it's just a keyboard mash. Shouldn't we just use the "Shadow Bonnie" conjecture until we get an actual name, so as not to generate confusion? Gamer12594 (talk) 22:54, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I agree with you, that is confusing. Sachman12 (talk) 19:46, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Map of the night minigames? I'm working on a really crazy theory, but before saying anything I need a bit of info that we'll have to add some day either way: a full map of the end of night minigames, kind of like the one from the SAVE THEM/YOU CAN'T minigame from FNAF 2. Tried to find some online but no such luck, and I don't have the proper equipment in my laptop to physically compose a map myself. Any editors up to the task as long as the page is locked?RinneSharingan (talk) 04:54, March 7, 2015 (UTC) The end of night minigames are taking place in the FNaF1 diner. MynameischloeG <# (talk) 01:29, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Never mind, confirmed the location: http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/925509-five-nights-at-freddys Android Version Here: BB's Air Adventure ''First Exit/Ending'' The player needs to go to the right and collect 7 balloons. Once 7 balloons are collected, the player will see an exit at the end. If the player goes through the said exit, the minigame will end, leaving 1 balloon uncollected. ''Second Exit/Ending'' The player collects 7 balloons. Once 7 balloons are collected, an exit appears. Do not go to the exit. Instead, go to your left and go to the wall. You will noclip through the wall (You can still do this even if you do not collect the balloons). You fall through and once you reach the bottom, you see a white tree, one crying balloon boy silhouette with a black background. Going to your right, you see a balloon changing colors with a dead child ontop. If you go to the balloon, the minigame ends. ''Cake Ending'' Once the player has gotten the cake ending in Mangle's Quest, you must go back to the area. There will be red balloons to your right and you must go to red balloons. Once the player has reached, they must go right until the same dead child has appeared. Now, the player must walk towards the dead child and then a cake appears, and the dead child will open his eyes. Mangle's Quest This minigame is accessed after completing Night 1 ''First Exit/Ending'' The player must collect four of Mangle's parts. Once they collect all four of the said parts, the player must go right and an exit door is there. Touching the said exit ends the minigame. ''Second Exit/Ending'' Once the player collected Mangle's parts, the player must go left. The wall has disappeared and now the player will fall to the ground. Now the player must go to the right and see an exit door with a cake ontop. Touching the exit will end the minigame. ''Cake Ending'' Once the player completes the second exit/ending in BB's Air Adventure, the player must go left after collecting Mangle's parts and now red balloons will appear. Now the player can reach the cake and touching the cake will end the minigame. [] A Plant [] Talk [] 03:44, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Shadow Bonnie What's with the glitch name? Shadow Bonnie? Er... Why is Shadow Bonnie called "RWQFSFASXC" in this article? N. Harmonik (talk) 01:12, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Can an admin please add the shadow bonnie sprites? --Ichwillpopcorn (talk) 13:37, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :Patience, Popcorn. If you want to have the sprite to be added, ask the admin on their message wall. Night Links The broken Links are still here on the Minigame article. Once the admins fixed them, Link will save Hyrule again. Guil Cat Lewis 21:49, May 20, 2015 (UTC)